The Quest We Must Follow
by ComradeChicken
Summary: When the Black Sacrament is performed in another dimension, the Dragonborn Xylia is sent to appear on behalf of Sithis. While Dumbledore tries to make the Dragonborn work on his behalf, she has her own intentions.
1. Chapter 1

Xylia's eyes snapped open once more. She shivered, as it still felt as if the tentacles from the Black Book were wrapped around her body. However, it was just a ghost feeling. In reality, the book lay dormant in her hands. Quickly, she snapped it shut. There was no reason to give Mora another excuse to entangle her in his world.

She looked about her, expecting to find herself back in her home in Whiterun, Serana patiently waiting for her. Instead, she found an unfamiliar scene about her. She did not know how to explain the precise architecture around her besides as a castle. The tall ceilings provided ample breathing room.

Xylia shoved the Black Book into her bag and pulled her golden hair back into a ponytail. Her pointed elf ears exposed themselves, matching with her bright green eyes in her otherworldly image. As a high elf, she didn't find herself to be very welcome in Skyrim, yet she found her allegiances tying her to the land.

Although she would have liked to have another answer, she knew that the way home would be back through the Black Book. Mora was heinously devious when it came to those types of things. However, since the prince had given her the opportunity to explore this land, she figured she would take up the offer.

* * *

Harry was probably the last person in the Great Hall to notice that something wasn't right. He noticed everyone around him looking towards something, then averted his eyes to see what had captured their attention. And there, standing alone in the door frame to the Great Hall, was one of the strangest sights that he had ever seen. It was a woman, he assumed, with golden hair and piercing green eyes. She wore tight red and black armor, and strapped to her back was an ornate bow, along with a…glowing?...sword upon her hip. It was her ears, however, that threw him off. They came to a sharp point, which immediately made him assume she was an elf…except that she shared no other similarities to actual elves.

She stared into the room for a few moments, and the student body stared back. Many of them expected Dumbledore to make an announcement about her.

Then, much to everybody's surprise, she held up her hands in surrender. "My apologies," she said humbly.

The room then exploded in an uproar once the students realized that this woman was not invited to the castle. "Who are you, then?" someone shouted from the Gryffindor table, although Harry couldn't possibly name who.

The woman ignored this question, her eyes focused at the head table. She was obviously smart enough to recognize the power in the room.

Faster than anyone had ever seen the old man move, Dumbledore met the woman. He gently grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room. This move caused more noise amongst the students, loudly speculating about the mysterious elf woman.

"Silence!" Snape ordered the room. Even from across the room, however, the students could see the uncertainty on the professors' faces.

* * *

Xylia allowed the old man to lead her from the hall. "I offer my deepest sincerities, I did not mean to disturb your feast," she apologized again.

"Yes, yes, it is quite all right," the man said softly. He had a calming voice, and he knew it, too. "However, I must ask that you come with me so that I may ask you some questions about your arrival at Hogwarts."

"I assure you I did not break in," she said.

"That is quite all right, dear, but I have many questions to ask, still," he said as they came to a statue in the hallway.

"Sherbert Lemon," he said to no one in particular. However, once the words left his lips, the statue in front of them moved to reveal a staircase. Xylia spared no shock for the hidden door, for she was far too used to exploring dungeons across Skyrim.

At the top of the stairs, the two of them found themselves in an office. "Please, have a seat," he told the elf before taking his own seat behind his desk.

Xylia quickly eyed the many things in the office before obeying the older man. She did feel terrible about interrupting their feast, but she was grateful that the man was more hospitable than most Skyrim denizens. She half expected the occupants of the room to attack her as soon as she set foot on the threshold.

"I would first like to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man said. A light-bulb lit up in Xylia's head. If this was an institution of magic, then she would fare much better here than at any Nordic tribe in Skyrim.

"I am Xylia, Archmage of Winterhold College," she introduced herself. There were many ways she could have chosen to do so, but she figured that she should forgo mentioning the Dark Brotherhood or the Companions. Perhaps her status as Dovahkiin would arise, but she did not like to flaunt that status, as it easily put a target on her back.

"Archmage…" the man said, letting the word roll around on his tongue. "That is not a term heard so often. Where are you from?"

"I come from Skyrim," she stated. It was not where she was born, but it seemed to be the land that she called home.

"And I do not believe that I have heard of…Skyrim."

Xylia nodded. "I am not surprised. I do not believe that our lands generally exist on the same plane of reality."

Dumbledore was taken aback from how casual she was acting about what she had said. "I beg your pardon?" he asked ever so calmly.

Xylia sighed. "I'm afraid I am being toyed with by the Daedric Prince of Knowledge, Hermaeus Mora."

Xylia watched Dumbledore's face, and however hard he may have tried to hide it, she noticed the flicker of recognition in his eyes. "You know of him," she simply stated.

"Passively, in a book," Dumbledore admitted. "Although I did not expect such a being to exist, nor would I expect one to toy in the affairs of someone."

There was a silence in the air. Xylia did not care to try and speak more of the Daedric Prince, and Dumbledore could tell. "Forgive me for asking…but are you an elf?"

This was perhaps the first question that confused Xylia. Was the man blind? Next, he would ask a Khajiit if they were a Khajiit. "Uh…yes. A high elf."

"I have never seen an elf such as yourself," he explained. Xylia inwardly groaned. Elves often faced harsh racism and were usually all grouped into one large group. She was personally offended to be grouped into the same category as the falmer.

The door to the office opened once more. Xylia turned to see a man with longer black hair and a hook nose enter along with an older woman who wore green along with her small glasses perched on her nose. "Professors, this is Xylia. Xylia, these are Professors Snape and McGonagall."

"A pleasure," Xylia greeted first, standing from her seat to offer a nod.

"Yes…" the man answered, whereas the woman only gave her a small smile.

"Xylia, you mentioned that you are being toyed with…is that was brings you to Hogwarts?"

Xylia once again took her seat and returned her attention to Dumbledore. "Yes. I was in Apocrypha, when my exit took me not home, but to this very castle."

"Apocrypha is what exactly?" the man that had entered asked. Xylia was fairly certain that this one was Snape.

"It is a place in Oblivion in which Hermaeus Mora resides. It is said to contain all knowledge, but it is a land that would easily kill and ensnare the curious. Mora is also dangerous. I myself was roped into a deal with him…" the Dovahkiin trailed off.

"What kind of deal?" Dumbledore pried. He seemed mighty curious about Mora, which scared Xylia. Perhaps this man was the reason that Mora had sent her here.

"I am his champion…I suppose. I will not be surprised if he traps me in Apocrypha, just as he did with Miraak…but that is besides the point."

"And this Apocrypha...it would likely be the same way home, yes?" McGonagall asked.

Xylia shrugged. "I assume so. However, I also assume that Mora intended for me to come here for a reason, and I care not to incite the wrath of a Daedric prince. An eternity of torture is not one that I crave, you must understand, so my mission as of now is to discover what he wants of me."

"Can you not ask this…Mora…what he intends for you to do?" Snape asked condescendingly. Xylia got the feeling that he didn't quite believe her story.

She smirked. "That is knowledge, and it always comes with a price. The last time I desired information, a life was taken."

The man silenced himself. "You must all understand that Hermaeus Mora does not do anything good or evil, he only acts for his own desires and whims. He was instrumental in helping me save the lives of many, but he was just as instrumental in the deaths of many others."

"If that is true, then why would such a being have an interest in making you his…champion?" McGonagall asked. Her question had no malicious intent, yet it still stung Xylia's ego.

"Because I am the last Dovahkiin. The last dragon born."

This answer helped none of the occupants in the room, only gaining her a few raises of the eyebrow. "Pardon?" Dumbledore asked her. They most certainly were not taking this seriously.

"I am a dragon slayer, and I can utilize the power of dragon shouts by absorbing the souls of slain dragons," she summed up for the trio.

The two professors seemed off-put, but the headmaster seemed all the more intrigued by her. "Explain to me what a dragon shout is," he told her. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable.

She glanced at the two professors before giving her answer. "The language of dragons is powerful, so much so that their words have literal power in them. Although some have managed to master a word of power, only a Dovahkiin has the ability to absorb the knowledge of these words nearly instantaneously."

"Can you demonstrate?"

Xylia knew that this one was coming. She sighed, irritated. "As I've said, it's powerful. And dangerous. Unless you want me to completely destroy this office, I suggest that I keep this to myself."

Dumbledore nodded once more. He opened his mouth to-presumably-ask her another question, but his eyes instead focused behind the Dovahkiin and the professors. They took note of his sudden departure and turned around to see what had stolen his attention.

Xylia rose from her seat once more to greet the being that was now occupying the door frame. The black mass of tentacles, adorned with one large eye, seemed to bring a terrifying presence to the room, which silenced the other occupants. Xylia, however, approached fairly casually. "Hermaeus Mora," she simply stated.

"Dovahkiin…" the daedric prince returned the greeting. "I see you have been somewhat accustomed to your surroundings."

"I would be if I had any idea of where I am. I implore you, why have you brought me here?" Xylia returned. Even Snape was shocked as he watched the elf talk with the…thing…so calmly. His hand itched to grab his wand, but Dumbledore could tell his intentions even before himself. The old man gently placed his hand on Snape's shoulder, a silent message. This was something that the woman was far more equipped to deal with.

"I have gained knowledge of this realm, namely due to a wizard who dabbles in the arcane not of this world. He seeks answers from Oblivion. You should know about these practices, they are much like the black sacrament," Xylia nodded, but a clear answer still wasn't given to her.

"This has nothing much to do with you, personally, but you are an easy instrument to use given your ties to both myself and Sithis."

Xylia blinked in surprise. "I had no idea that you and Sithis…got along."

"This is simply a business matter. I seek knowledge of this world, and Sithis seeks an instrument to deliver his word. As Listener, you are well equipped for his needs, and as my own champion, you are my only choice."

"Who is the wizard that Sithis seeks?"

"It is the one who Dumbledore himself seeks. The one that they dare not speak the name of."

Xylia made no attempt to get a clearer answer. It was obvious that Dumbledore would have an answer to her once Mora was finished. "And what knowledge do you yourself seek?"

"Any. Deliver to me any kind of book to Apocrypha and I assure you it will be worth your while. Knowledge for knowledge, if you will. That will be all, Dovahkiin. Do not disappoint me as your predecessor did."

The tentacles and black mass started to fold in onto itself, until within a matter of seconds, it had disappeared completely from the room. Xylia took a deep breath of relief before turning around. What she found was two professors pointing sticks at her. Dumbledore seemed torn as he looked between the professors and the elf.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Xylia asked. She would rather not create more bloodshed than was necessary, but she was no stranger to the sword.

"That creature has just asked that you become a messenger to You-Know-Who, which would be completely unacceptable given his status as a dark wizard," the other woman explained to her, although the mention of "dark wizard" made it clear as to why he would try to contact Sithis using something like the black sacrament.

"McGonagall, please. Let us discuss this matter," Dumbledore interjected.

"She is currently a threat to Hogwarts and the students," Snape answered, not lowering his wand.

"She is not a threat. She has only been asked by Mora to investigate. If anything, this could be useful to us," Dumbledore reasoned, although Xylia had to disagree. She was most definitely a threat to them, but she could use the information that they had. Besides, if she could avoid fighting, that would be preferable.

Slowly, the two professors lowered their wands. "Forgive them, Xylia," Dumbledore implored.

"Certainly. However, now I must ask. Who is this wizard that Sithis seeks?"

* * *

Harry was practically hyperventilating by the time he made it back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had her arms crossed as she sat in one of the armchairs, since she was strictly against him following that elf in the first place, but now she was interested in what the so-called chosen one had to say. And, she had to admit, she was at least a little concerned at the wild look in his eyes.

"What happened in there, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"She's dangerous. Very dangerous," Harry answered between breaths.

"What do you mean?" Ron continued.

"She…she…there was this…what did she call it…daedric prince?"

Now, Hermione's attention was piqued. "Harry, did you just say daedric prince?"

He nodded. "And it…was there. Tentacles and his eyes and that voice…even Snape was scared."

"Why was there a daedric prince, Harry?" Hermione continued to press. She moved over to the couch where the two boys were sitting and sat on the other side of Harry. She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It called that elf his champion and told her that she needed to talk to Voldemort."

Both Hermione and Ron were taken aback by that. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded once more. "I'm positive. It said that he was trying to contact some other being, like Mora, and that she was working with them."

"Harry, that's insane. Daedric princes…we know so little about them, but we do know that they are dangerous. They come from another reality. They're like _gods._ If she's aligned with one…"

The thought hung in the air between the trio. "What happened after that?" Ron asked. His face had crunched up, as it usually did when he got scared or nervous.

"Dumbledore said that they could use her to try and stop Voldemort. She's allowed to stay here while she completes her mission. I think she's going to help out in some of the classes."

"Did you find out anything else about her?" Hermione continued the questions.

"Well…" Harry tried to think back to the office. He'd followed Snape and McGonagall into the office, careful to not alert either of the professors to his presence. Then, he'd stowed himself away in the side of the room where he could watch their conversation. "Oh, she said that she was the last dragon born, and that she can…shout words."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that. "I can bloody well shout words too, mate," Ron answered.

"No, she said that they had power to them. I don't know if she was lying or not, because she refused to actually shout. She said that it would blow the room apart."

"Right. Then we'll just have to figure this out as we go. If Dumbledore said she could stay, I'm sure we'll see her again," Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm off to bed."

Ron and Harry shared a look. "We'd better go, too," Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Right."


	2. Chapter 2

"You might want to rethink the weapons," the gentleman told Xylia as soon as she walked into the room. He looked incredibly tired, probably more so after hearing that he would be hosting the strange elf woman.

"Professor Lupin, was it?" she asked.

Lupin sighed. "Yes, that's me. Now, please, the weapons."

"You want me to take these weapons off," she said with a raised eyebrow.

The man was obviously in for a rough time. "Yes. I want you to take the weapons off."

Xylia bit her lip. "I don't feel comfortable without them on my person..."

Lupin looked at her. The sword, he had to admit, made him the most frightened. Its hilt, just before the blade, housed a strange light. The bow didn't make him happy by any means, but it was less threatening. "I don't want to endanger the students."

"I don't want to endanger them, either. These aren't just weapons, they're artifacts, once wielded by daedric beings…"

Lupin threw his hands up. "Fine, fine. Keep them. Just…don't let the students near them? Please?"

Xylia nodded. "I will honor your request."

"So, I'll have you sit at the front of the room while I conduct the class. I'm assuming that you won't disturb the class, although I'm sure that the class will have plenty of questions for you."

"What is this class, exactly? I myself am Archmage of a magic college. I'd be very interested to hear how classes are taught here."

The man once more shot her a look. "You're an Archmage?" he asked incredulously, then shook his head. "Nevermind. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"So, protection magic? Restoration?"

"More or less. Dueling magic, too, and such."

Xylia raised her eyebrows. "So basically the most useful magic?"

Lupin smirked. "Well, I don't know if I'd say that. Potions, certainly, is very useful. Transfiguration and charms are also just as handy."

Xylia slowly nodded. "I myself specialize in conjuration."

"What sort of thing do you conjure?"

"I would demonstrate, but conjuration is a kind of battle magic, and isn't quite suited for just showing off. Most of the things I conjure are creatures from Oblivion. Atronachs and familiars are fairly common and easy."

The professor nodded his head just as the door opened and students started pouring in. Immediately, they noticed her in the room and cautiously looked at her. Whispers started floating around the room. None of them had seen the woman up close before, so they were only now seeing how strange her face looked. They had heard that she was an elf, based on her ears, but now that they could see her, they could see the strange angle of her eyes and the boniness of her facial structure. At first glance, she looked like a human, but any closer inspection would cause a slight discomfort. It was an uncanny valley situation.

"Class, please take your seats," Lupin told the class, since they seemed to be goggling.

"They let anything into Hogwarts, don't they?" a platinum blond boy said quite loudly to a group of boys. They wore the same black robes as everyone else, but they had a few green accents to them. Xylia made no move to even make eye contact with the boy. She'd faced discrimination before in Skyrim, although not as much as the Dark Elves or the Khajiit. Nonetheless, because High Elves like herself were known magic users, many Nords had an obvious distrust of her.

"Draco, that's five points from Slytherin for obvious disrespect towards our guest. And, since you have so kindly pointed her out, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Xylia. She will be observing for the time being," Lupin first scolded the boy, then spoke to the class. Xylia gave the young students a tight smile and curt nod of her head.

"I hope to observe the way that magic is taught at this institution in comparison to my own college. I would be glad if this could be a learning experience for us both."

Xylia then sat back for the rest of the day. She noticed one of the students, a black haired boy with bright green eyes, staring at her with a fearful expression, but she didn't pay any mind to it. Instead, she focused on the admittedly mundane magic that these wizards, as they liked to be called, practiced. She did, however, notice that any spell that they practiced seemed to use wands as a conduit. It was much different than the magic staffs she was familiar with, for these wands weren't limited to one spell.

"Why must you use wands?" she asked Lupin once he had a break between classes. He sat in a different chair in the room, a little exhausted, before nonchalantly turning his head towards her.

"Do you mean to say that you yourself aren't in possession of a wand?"

Xylia scrunched up her face in thought. "I have a few staffs, but they are only limited to one effect, and must be charged with soul gems. Anybody can use those, however. You don't need to know magic to use them."

Lupin sat a little straighter in his seat. "So you use most magic…without a wand? Oh, I must see this."

Xylia pursed her lips. "Perhaps I can show you one of my personal conjuration spells."

"I thought you said that they were combat only?"

"Well…they're supposed to be. But this one is a little different."

Xylia stood from her seat and found an open space in the room. She didn't need the entire room, but at least a substantial slot so the creature wouldn't feel contained. First, she imagined the spell in her mind while she held out her hand. In her palm, a purple, glowing orb appeared. The slight flames were strangely cold against her flesh. Confident, she aimed her hand at the floor. Seemingly out of nowhere, in a flash of flame and light, a horse appeared. This horse, however, had no flesh. Its bones were a tasteful black, and where its mane would have once been was purple fire.

Lupin threw himself out of his seat, just to be sure that he wasn't sleeping. Not only had Xylia managed to conjure a flaming dead horse, but she had done it both without a wand and without even uttering a word. "Impossible…" he muttered to himself.

Xylia, however, lovingly patted the horse on the face. "His name is Arvak. He's not really my horse, but his owner has allowed me to conjure him after finding him for him. Both Arvak and his owner's souls are stuck in the Soul Cairn, you see."

The professor did not even want to ask her what that meant. He didn't even know about her race, and yet she seemed to be so nonchalant about it. The place where she must have come from, he could only imagine. And her way of speaking of magic was much different that their world. She seemed to think that spells that had a means to harm others was the only kind of magic that there was.

The woman once more raised her hand, but did so to disperse of the summoned horse. Arvak, as he was named, reared himself onto his hind legs and whinnied before disappearing once more.

Both magic users startled as they heard a knock on the door. "Oh, Harry," Lupin said once he recognized the boy. Xylia recognized him, too. He was the boy that seemed strangely frightened of her during his class. "I forgot you were coming. Do you mind if Xylia watches? We were just having the most fascinating conversation."

"Uh…" the boy seemed torn. Even now, he continued to glance her way nervously. "That'll be alright, Professor."

"Right," Lupin answered. He turned around, then dragged a large trunk out into the room. Xylia sat herself down once more to watch in comfort.

"You remember the spell, yes?" Lupin asked Harry. Although Xylia had few observations of the man, she did notice that he seemed to dote, even the smallest bit, on this boy. The shine in his eyes was something that he just didn't have when speaking to any other person.

"Yes, Professor. Expecto Petronum."

Lupin smiled before grasping Harry on the shoulder. "Good, good. Now, let us begin. One, two…"

Lupin did not finish his count before throwing open the chest. Immediately, a black cloaked figure emerged. The creature seemed very familiar to Xylia, although she knew she had not seen one exactly like this.

She watched as Harry fruitlessly attempted the spell that he had just recited. Of all his attempts, he was at least able to call forth a small, blueish light from the wand. None of it, however, was enough to scare off the creature. Harry then passed out, falling limp to the floor. Lupin forced the creature back into the box.

He did not seem all that bothered by this development. Instead, he turned to Xylia. "Would you like to try?"

Xylia's eyebrows shot up. "Try? Is this some sort of game?"

Lupin laughed. "This creature is a boggart; it can transform into whatever a person is most afraid of."

Xylia looked around the room. "I'm afraid that my biggest fear is a particular dragon, and I think he would only just fit into this room."

"Mind telling me about this dragon?"

"He is Alduin, the world eater. He intended to end my world so that the next could be created. I seemed to have successfully slain him, however, I did fail to absorb his soul. There is a chance that Alduin could return."

Lupin shook his head. "It is strange to hear you have slain dragons. They are closely watched now by wizards, never killed."

Xylia laughed. "I could imagine the rage that those dragons might feel. I once trapped a dragon to learn information. He was incredibly shamed to have been in such a vulnerable position."

"Dragons here also do not have the same intelligence that your dragons seem to. You say you have spoken to them?"

"They speak to me sometimes because I am Dovahkiin. They normally prefer to skip a good chat."

"Nonetheless, we have never recorded so much as a word coming from a dragon. And yet in your world, they have an entire language. It is utterly fascinating."

Before they could continue their conversation on dragons, the boy on the floor stirred. Lupin steadied the boy as he got up. "Are you alright, Harry? You did well, I believe you're getting somewhere."

The boy, Harry, seemed upset. "It doesn't feel like I am," he complained. Xylia would have also been frustrated; she'd never had a hard time learning a new spell.

Xylia put her elbow onto the desk and leaned her head into her hand. Mentally, she dozed off for the rest of the day.

* * *

Xylia had been invited to the dinner in the Great Hall, the very location in which the student body got their first glimpse of her. Now, however, she was sitting amongst the professors. She found herself between Snape, the man she had met prior, and Hagrid, a half giant who she did not know much about.

"Yer Xylia, then, aye?" Hagrid asked her in a thick accent between mouthfuls of food.

"A pleasure," she said in return. Serana sometimes told her that her mannerisms were very formal, but that was just how she was raised.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

"What sort of creatures are considered magical?" she asked. On her other side, she could hear Snape scoff at her question. It must have been obvious to him.

"Oh, all sorts. They're creatures that Muggles shouldn't know about."

"What is a Muggle?"

The professors around her went silent. They were still not used to the idea of her being from another world, although she was very clear about that upon her arrival. "You don't know what a Muggle is? Why, they're people that can't use magic. They don't know that they're Muggles, of course. They don't even know magic exists."

Xylia blinked. "Never in my life have I met someone incapable of learning magic. Hell, people can even learn dragon shouts if they're brave enough."

Hagrid took another bite of food. "A very strange world you come from, Miss."

"Strange is a subjective word. This world is much stranger to me. I can't imagine having to hide magic…"

"Luckily, you're at Hogwarts. Here, you don't have to hide any magic."

Xylia did not think that that would be entirely true, but she smiled anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

During Harry's next private class with Lupin, Xylia seemed far less interested in Harry. That, he considered to be a good thing. He didn't like her watching over him like that. Even though Lupin was there, too, he was still very scared of the woman.

She had gathered a few books, all of which seemed to be older versions of a few textbooks, and shoved them into the bag that she carried. Harry couldn't imagine any of them being useful to anyone.

"I'll be back. Please look after my body," she announced to Lupin.

"Pardon?" he asked as he looked at her. She pulled a book out of her bag, which to Harry, looked like something that belonged in the restricted section. Its creepy black cover almost seemed demonic.

She opened the book to a random page, upon which its pages began to glow slightly green. After that, black tentacles, very similar to the ones that Harry saw the night in Dumbledore's office, came from the pages and wrapped themselves around Xylia. Her eyes rolled back inside her head, but she remained standing with the book in her hands. "Oh, dear," Lupin commented with a grimace. "I suppose we must assume she knows what she is doing…"

Harry spared her one more glance before returning to his practice. He was doing much better than he had the other day, likely because he wasn't under the watch of Xylia.

A few attempts later, and Harry felt fairly confident in himself. "Well done, Harry. I think that's enough from you, you're exhausted."

Harry smiled at Lupin, then prepared himself to say something, but was interrupted from Xylia falling to the floor. The book she held fell to the floor with her, closing shut as it did. The elf, however, was groaning as she clutched her stomach. Lupin rushed over towards her. "Xylia, what's wrong?"

She was breathing heavily. "I'm…okay…" she managed to make out. Harry still didn't quite like her, but even he had to admit, he felt pity for her as she laid on the floor in pain.

Slowly, the elf's breath returned to her, and she removed her shaking hands from her stomach. There was no blood or anything, so neither Harry or Lupin were sure what the matter was.

Lupin offered his hand to her, which she gratefully took. "What happened to you?"

Xylia laughed morbidly. "Those damn Seekers know who I am, and yet they attack me every time. They managed to kill me this time. Luckily, my physical body was still here."

The more that Harry learned about Xylia, the more scared he was of the world that she came from. However, seeing her like this, it started to get him thinking. Maybe it wasn't Xylia herself that scared him.

* * *

The sun was bright at this castle, but there was still a biting chill in the air. Xylia discovered this as she sat on the field near Hagrid's hut. He had invited her for tea, but even after visiting, she found that she still desired to stay outside for a while. She was usually under the supervision of one of the professors, but nobody seemed to know whose turn it was to babysit her. She used that to her advantage.

But, as most things in her life, it did not last long. A group of students approached her, led by one blond whom she recognized as being named Draco.

"Enjoying the sun, freak?" he asked her condescendingly.

Xylia still did not move a muscle, or even spare a glance towards him. "You walk up to a woman with weapons, and you insult her?"

"I'm not scared of your bloody sword or your bow. Magic is the only weapon I would ever need to beat you," he spat at her.

Xylia laughed, although she did not mean to. "You do not even know who I am. How bold, yet stupid, you are. I am really quite impressed," she said, finally looking at him. His pale skin started to turn a faint shade of red, which finally gave him a little bit of color.

In the heat of the moment, he grabbed his wand and aimed it at her. At that, Xylia stood up. "Would you like to fight? I must warn you, I will not hold back if you are engaging me."

"I'm not scared of a freak like you!" he told her, heated.

"Very well," she said. Then, unexpectedly, she belted some strange, foreign words. "Mul Qah Diiv!"

On top of Xylia's shrouded armor materialized an orange and blue light, which seemed to wrap itself around her. On top of her head came a set of horns, and the rest of the armor brought the dragon look together.

Xylia watched as even this simple shout changed the look in the boy's eyes. What was once complete arrogance finally showed a hint of fear. Instead of weapons, she summoned flames in one hand and ice in the other. They were simple spells, but she wasn't really hoping to fight the boy. She just wanted to threaten him enough to stand down.

"Do you still wish to fight me? We can both pretend that this altercation never happened," she glowered at him.

Draco took two heavy breaths before putting his wand away. "I won't forget about this," he told her before turning away and walking back to the castle.

Xylia smiled as she let the spells dissipate from her hands. Unfortunately, her dragon aspect shout would last for at least another hour or so, so she would just have to deal with the stares she would receive at dinner. Nonetheless, it was worth it, if only to strike a little fear into the kid.

* * *

The students gawked at the woman sitting at the head table. She wasn't inconspicuous in the first place, being a heavily armored elf. But now, she was covered in a strange glowing light. "Are those horns?" Hermione asked nobody in particular. She scrunched her eyebrows up, contemplating the woman.

"First it's the dementors, then it's Sirius Black, and now it's this nut!" Ron complained before shoving a chicken drumstick in his face. As much as he whined, food was ultimately more important to him.

"Ron," Hermione scolded him.

"He's right, Hermione. She's…very strange…" Harry said, his mind drifting to the other day, when the woman claimed that she'd died.

"Yes, she's strange, but we mustn't look down on her for that," Hermione stressed. Harry wanted to say something, but thought better of it. She seemed very passionate about her stance.

"Looks like Draco doesn't like her either," Ron said after glancing over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione and Harry turned around, and sure enough, caught sight of the blond Slytherin glaring at her from his seat. They listened intently, and caught something that sounding like Draco saying he was going to tell his father something. "Is it just me, or is he a bit more pale than usual?" Harry asked.

"He probably tried to duel her," Ron guessed.

"Oh, please. He can't be that stupid, can he?" Hermione disregarded the thought.

* * *

Xylia found herself outside with Hagrid. She usually spent her time with Lupin, since his class did seem to be the most interesting, but Lupin had suddenly cancelled his classes for the day. She thought that it seemed like a strange time to cancel, since it was towards the full moon, but she acted like she didn't suspect anything. Besides, she'd rather not ask and be wrong. She was almost positive that the man was a werewolf based upon the distinct smell that they put off, but it was completely possible that she was mistaking the scent for something else.

"It's great to have ye for class, Xylia," Hagrid said, cheerful as usual.

Xylia gave a curt nod. "Of course."

Hagrid's eyes then suddenly looked behind her, focusing instead on something else. Xylia turned around to see what he was entranced with. Coming down the hill towards Hagrid's hut was a group of men, joined by Dumbledore, although it looked as though he was reluctantly following.

The lead man, an older gentleman wearing a hat and a long, dark coat, came up to her. His cheeks were tinted slightly red, but she assumed that was from his brisk walk just to meet her.

"You…you're the elf…Xylia…." he said breathlessly.

Xylia smirked. "Yes, I sure hope I am."

The man extended his hand and Xylia shook it. "Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Oh, so quite important then. I would like to introduce myself as the Archmage of the College of Winterhold."

"Hmm, yes, so I've heard. I've recently been informed of your time spent at Hogwarts and would like to speak to you myself about it."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well…I trust Dumbledore…but the fact still stands that your presence is dangerous to the students here."

"Dangerous? Forgive me, Minister, but I believe I did introduce myself as Archmage. Would it not be safe to assume that I have my own students?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then would it not also be safe to assume that I am more than qualified to be around students?"

"Cornelius, she is here for more than just observation…" Dumbledore said with raised eyebrows. Fudge turned to the older gentleman, understanding the unspoken words.

"You mean…?" Fudge started, but never finished. Instead he turned back towards Xylia. "Nonetheless, I would like to speak to you myself. Hagrid, would you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards his hut.

"Certainly, Minister. I'll make some tea."

* * *

Draco watched the interaction from a shaded spot just within the trees. Buckbeak, the Hippogriff that injured him earlier in the year, paid him no mind. Draco sneered at him.

He suspected that Fudge would be soft, even with Draco's father's influence. However, he came prepared with a backup. With a quick flick of his wand, he unveiled a trunk that he'd hidden by the hut, then waited.

Draco and Buckbeak shared a few looks during the next half hour. Buckbeak seemed oblivious to who he was and what his particular situation was. Draco almost felt pity for the beast, but quickly remembered his own injury.

Finally, the door opened, and the group of people emerged once more. Xylia followed out last, stopping right in front of the truck that Draco had placed. He couldn't fathom his incredible luck.

With another flick of his wand, the trunk opened.


	4. Chapter 4

Xylia turned on her heels when her ears picked up the squeaking. She originally paid no mind to the trunk that she stood by, but she then realized that she probably should have. In that brief moment, she recognized the trunk as the one that Lupin was using to help Harry with his fear of Dementors.

A black mist exploded from the box before forming into a gargantuan beast. The men around her cowered in fear, grabbing their wands to try and defend themselves. Xylia heard something that sounded like a whiney, probably a horse, behind her. Although she knew that the beast wasn't really what it looked like, she still armed herself with Dawnbreaker.

"Alduin," she said, greeting the fake.

Instead of a proper answer, as the real Alduin normally would have given, the false dragon let out a roar.

Xylia calmed herself. If this wasn't the real Alduin, then there was no way that she was in trouble. She fished into her bag until she pulled out a purple crystal. "Rii Vaaz Zol!" she shouted at the creature. It once again collapsed into black dust, although a stream of blue light travelled from the dust towards her crystal. Once inside, the crystal began to glow.

There was an incredible silence in the air as the dust dissipated. "Did you just kill a Boggart?" Fudge asked her in disbelief.

Xylia looked into the empty trunk. "I suppose I did."

"So that is a dragon shout." Dumbledore deadpanned.

"What have you got in that?" Hagrid said, gesturing towards the crystal in her hand.

"It's the Boggart's soul. Using that particular shout rips the soul from creatures or people. Usually, the reanimated corpse would fight for me. I suppose a Boggart doesn't have a corpse to fight with."

Meanwhile, in the cover of the trees, Draco backed up slowly. He never imagined that she wouldn't even cower from her greatest fear. He'd never even heard of anybody killing a Boggart before.

Thinking back on it, he never would have approached the woman in such a way if he had known that with just those three words, she had the ability to tear his soul from his body. From that moment forward, he vowed that he would never cross her again.

* * *

"Miss Xylia-" McGonagall started.

"Sorry, it's Mrs," Xylia corrected the older woman.

McGonagall tilted her head and raised her eyebrow. "You're married, then?"

Xylia smiled. "Yes. I trust that he is looking after my home while I am away, as he has always done. I am certain that my children will be happy upon my return."

"Forgive my surprise, but you seem very young to have children," the transfiguration professor commented.

"They're adopted. Two lovely girls. One was left wandering the streets alone, no home to go back to. I became her mother to give her a home of her own. The other I adopted from an orphanage, so that I could give my daughter a sister."

"How wonderful," McGonagall said with a small smile, although it still felt genuine. "As I was saying, Mrs. Xylia, is there a particular reason that you have decided to observe my classes today?"

The elf took a seat by the front of the room, facing the desks. McGonagall had told her that she could sit there and observe, although she was more than welcome to walk around the room as well. "Because of Lupin's absence recently, I've decided that I should observe other classes besides Defense Against the Dark Arts. I also find transfiguration to be…foreign. I've not seen a magic like it."

"What magic are you used to?"

"I myself specialize in conjuration, but even that seems limited to battle magic. In fact, in my world, I don't know of magic being used for anything besides combat."

McGonagall furrowed her brows and adjusted her robes. "Well, here at Hogwarts, we teach our students practical magic."

Xylia tilted her head. "Practical to you, perhaps. In Tamriel, combat magic is incredibly useful, especially for adventurers like myself."

"My apologizes, I did not mean to offend you. What I mean by practical magic is magic that can be used for more mundane tasks."

Xylia nodded. "I see. I cannot see many magic users learning magic like that. To learn magic in the first place is a dangerous task; it would be a waste to not use it for battle or protection."

"And why may that be?"

"Well…" Xylia started. "Nords don't particularly care for magic. It's highly frowned upon to know it."

McGonagall nodded. "Well, at Hogwarts, magic will never be frowned upon."

Xylia returned the sentiment with a tight smile.

* * *

It seemed as though the end of the school year was already drawing near. Xylia, not at all closer to completing her mission, was getting antsy. If these wizards with more adept spells could not find the man who she was after, then how could she?

Xylia wandered the halls. She usually observed the classes, but found that her presence was almost detrimental to their studies.

She looked around her and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk past her. She usually paid little mind to the trio, but she did know that Harry would probably be helpful in discovering the location of this "Voldemort."

Not thirty seconds later, however, Xylia turned to notice Harry and Hermione come from a different way. As the pair passed her, they gave her a strange look. She tilted her head as they made eye contact.

Before she even had the chance to say something, the two of them ran off. Now, Xylia was curious as to what was going on. Silently, she creeped through the halls as she followed them.

Finally, she came out of the castle and followed them down to Hagrid's hut. Ah, yes, Xylia had forgotten. Today was Buckbeak's execution. Xylia carefully observed the pair enter the woods to observe the hut. Eventually, one of the two threw a rock into the window. Soon after, the trio exited the hut through the back.

Xylia startled when she felt a hand on her back. "You look as though you've seen a ghost, Xylia," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm not sure I haven't," she answered with a small smile.

"It is never too late to save an innocent life, is it?" he asked her offhandedly.

Something in Xylia's mind clicked. Whatever was happening, the intention fell back to Dumbledore. "It seems as though it might be possible."

The two shared a look, a silent understanding between them. Dumbledore walked off, and Xylia decided that she would observe this for as long as possible.

* * *

Harry's head was spinning. There were far too many turn of events. Ron offhandedly complained about his ankle, bringing him back to the present. They were leaving the whomping willow, Lupin taking the lead of their group and Sirius taking the rear.

He was, however, feeling strangely giddy. The prospect of living with Sirius instead of the Dursleys…it excited him. He had to admit that this night had only gotten stranger as it had drug on.

And still, the insanity of Harry's life had yet to calm. Quickly, they were once again in danger as Lupin went still.

Hermione had warned them, at the least. Sirius tried his hardest to protect them, pushing the kids behind him and attempting to calm Lupin's transformation. By the end of it, they were face to face with the beast. In the confusion of it all, Peter Pettigrew escaped from them.

Out of nowhere, Xylia suddenly appeared. She seemed out of breath, as though she had ran there. She looked at them and furrowed their brow. "You could have told me to be here sooner," she scolded Hermione and Harry, who both shared confused looks.

Xylia rolled her eyes before looking behind them to make eye contact with Snape, who seemed to be absolutely furious. "Get back with Snape," she ordered the trio.

Normally, they would have been terrified of the elf. However, in that moment, they realized that they didn't seem to have another choice but to trust her.

They watched her as she suddenly crouched and grunted in pain. Much in the same way that they watched Lupin transform, they saw that same from Xylia. Her transformation, however, seemed much more natural than Lupin's. In the end, too, her werewolf form seemed much healthier. She had more muscles and seemed more comfortable compared to Lupin's scrawny werewolf form.

More so, what was most surprising was that Xylia turned towards them, and instead of attacking, she nodded her head towards the castle. Saliva dripped from her long canines, but her yellow eyes maintained their humanity.

Suddenly, Lupin lunged at Xylia. Distracted, she was unable to withstand the blow, which caused the group to split. Harry and Sirius descended into the forest while the rest of the group rushed to the castle. One of the werewolves let out a long howl before they, too, ran off into the forest.

* * *

Harry and Hermione ran to the door of the infirmary, but stopped short upon seeing Xylia leaning against the wall. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She looked nearly the same as she did yesterday, save for a nasty looking scratch across her cheek. Otherwise, she seemed to be in perfectly good health.

"Xylia," Hermione greeted, breaking the silence, although Harry could hear her breath catch in her throat. There were so many things about Xylia that scared them, and yet, she hadn't given them a real reason to not trust her. Still, there was no way that any of them could have ever expected her to have been a werewolf. Harry even took the liberty of asking Hermione, who admitted that she had no idea.

The elf smiled at them, but her eyes didn't reflect it. "I wanted to talk with you two about last night," she started.

"About the werewolf thing?" Harry blurted out. Hermione subtly whacked him.

"Well, yes. The werewolf thing. Being a werewolf is something that…back home…if more people knew…would get me killed. Most werewolves are like Lupin; they have no control over their beast forms. Werewolves like me, who maintain their consciousness are far more rare, and therefore we are lumped together with the majority. I wanted to ask of you…do you think badly of me for being a werewolf?"

Harry scratched his head. It was strange to be asked by an adult about such a manner. Harry's opinion had never really mattered before. "Personally, I don't really care too much, I don't think. I still trust Lupin. I just don't know what to think."

"It's hard to form an opinion over the manner when we don't even know that much about you. And you are an elf; certainly this must mean other things besides the ears, right?" Hermione interjected, having formed a better collection of her thoughts.

"I'm not human, I suppose, by many standards. I don't even have a human soul."

"Well, that doesn't much help your case," Harry said offhandedly. If Hermione's looks could kill…

Xylia laughed. It sounded genuine. "Well, no, I suppose it doesn't."

"Out of curiosity, what kind of soul do you have?" Hermione asked, far more confident.

Xylia blinked. "Oh, I suppose I haven't shared much with you students, have I? I feel as though I have told so much about myself to Lupin already. You may know that I am Dovahkiin. Dragon-born. While I may be a high elf in flesh, I am a dragon in soul. It is why I can use my Thu-um."

Although Hermione got her answer, she also gained about ten more questions.

The infirmary door then opened, and Dumbledore entered the corridor. "Sir, we did it," Harry said upon seeing the headmaster.

Dumbledore didn't even show a flicker of recognition. "Did what?" he asked.

Xylia snickered from her spot. "Dumbledore, if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss summer arrangements with you," she said.

Dumbledore turned to her and nodded. "Of course, Xylia. Why don't you follow me to my office?"


	5. Chapter 5

Xylia inspected the thin piece of wood. Normally, when she held a staff, she could feel the power within it surge between her fingertips. When she grabbed the wand, however, it felt like nothing more than a stray branch from a tree. "Ten inch, Maple, Dragon Heartstring," Ollivander told her. Without warning, the wand emitted blue and orange lights, not unlike her dragon aspect armor, which then swirled softly around her.

"Yes, yes, that is the one indeed," Ollivander said as he watched the lights, transfixed. "The wand chooses the witch, and my dear, that wand has indeed chosen you."

"Excellent," Hagrid commented before handing the man seven galleons. Dumbledore insisted that she obtain a wand for herself and attempt to learn some of their spells. Xylia agreed, just to satiate her own curiosity. She had no idea if she would be capable of learning even how to properly use the wand, although this seemed to be a good sign.

Xylia smiled up at Hagrid. She certainly wasn't short, but she felt like it next to the half-giant. "I feel like a drink. How about yourself?"

"Oh…I shouldn't do…not while we're on official Hogwarts business," Hagrid reasoned.

"Official Hogwarts business? I do believe that we have no more business left to complete, besides perhaps the hydration of one elf."

Hagrid laughed from deep within his belly. "Well, I suppose just one won't hurt," he reasoned.

They chose, of course, the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them sat down at the bar. Xylia earned stares left and right now that she was still.

"Oi, you that elf that's been livin' at Hogwarts?" the man next to her asked after a few minutes of sitting at the bar. Xylia took a sip of her drink.

"The one and only," she answered. "Unless you count the house elves, although I do believe I am a different kind of elf than they."

The man looked her up and down. "I'd much rather have an elf like you in my house all day."

Xylia gave the man a tight smile. Back in Skyrim, potential partners were only approached if one was wearing an Amulet of Mara. There seemed to be nothing like that in this world. Luckily, although Xylia still had to endure the constant stare of men that didn't interest her, she did have a good excuse. "I'm sure my husband would agree," she said with a tight smile.

The man nodded and turned back to his drink. "Lucky man," he said softly.

Xylia quickly downed the rest of her drink. The air in the bar suddenly became too awkward for her to stand. "I'm ready to go," she told Hagrid.

"Already? We just got here," he said, already on his second drink.

"I should really begin my personal studies," she reasoned, hoping that Hagrid could read the energy in the air.

"Dumbledore's probably wond'ring where we are by now I suppose," Hagrid commented. "We'll get going, then."

* * *

"Wingardium Leviosa," Xylia breathed with a swish and flick of her new wand. Miraculously, the feather on the table in front of her began to float upwards. As she moved her wand, the feather followed suit.

Xylia smiled at her accomplishment. However, with a distinct lack of people to even notice, it seemed much less impressive.

It was taking a while, but she was beginning to get used to channeling her Magika through the conduit. Xylia stopped channeling her Magika into the spell, thereby cancelling its effects upon the simple white feather. It drifted down slowly through the air before landing on the desk. She had a few random books splayed out on it along with some parchment and ink. Along with old textbooks that she'd taken with Dumbledore's permission, Xylia was also personally writing her own notes and observations to deliver to Apocrypha. If Mora could experience such an emotion, Xylia imagined that he would be happy with her information. She could not say the same for Sithis, who she had not even had the pleasure of meeting before.

Xylia pursed her lips. If she were capable of learning this world's magic with their devices, she wondered if the same device would be capable of learning spells from her own world. She imagined her conjuration spell for a simple flame atronach, but focused it through the wand instead of through her own body. At the tip of the wand, the same purple orb that she had held in her hands appeared. She released the spell, and in the middle of her bedroom, the flame atronach appeared. With no enemies nearby, it did nothing besides float in the room, gradually raising the temperature.

Xylia grinned as she made note of her discovery. Not only had the spell worked completely fine after being casted through the conduit, it had used far less Magika than if she had used the spell on her own. If she were to need to cast many spells in quick succession, then she could definitely see the use of the wand. However, as it stood, the wand wouldn't be useful in battle. Instead, it would probably become a nuisance, since she usually wielded Dawnbreaker along with her spells. Adding another element to her strategy felt as though it would be far too much to effectively deal with.

Xylia made note of all of this, including her feelings, in a personal journal. Later, she would share this information with Mora.

There was a short rasp on the door. "Come in," Xylia said without looking up. She added her last period before turning around in her seat to greet whoever knocked.

Severus opened the door, and while he first went to greet her, his eyes drifted towards the atronach. "What is that?" he asked, cautiously eyeballing it.

As though she had asked it to, the atronach collapsed into ash onto her floor, but even then, the ash disappeared. "It's a flame atronach. I was testing out my new wand," she said, holding up the wand for proof.

Severus's lips curled. He seemed like the kind of man who would do well in the Dark Brotherhood. Perhaps his hair and outfit was what made her think that, but his general disposition towards her was nothing but cold. He didn't necessarily intimidate her, but she was definitely off put by the idea of spending long periods of time with him. "Dumbledore is hosting a meeting and was hoping that you would join."

"Certainly," Xylia said, standing up.

As she followed the grouchy man through the castle, she started to doubt herself. She'd had a lot of time to think about it and started to wonder whether or not she should be so comfortable with the people in the castle. She'd worked through the past few months to convince them that she was trustworthy, even using her status as Archmage to squirrel her way into the school ranks. But, as far as she was aware, this Voldemort character was very anti-Hogwarts. If he was performing the Black Sacrament, it was entirely likely that she would be tasked with killing someone in that very castle.

She shook the thought from her mind as she entered Dumbledore's office. A large selection of professors were sitting and standing in the room. "Ah, Xylia. Thank you for coming. Now, we may begin. As some of you may know already, this year, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. As such, we must be prepared to share Hogwarts with both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

Xylia looked about the room to see the professors nodding along. "I would like to remind everyone that these students should be treated with the utmost respect. And Xylia, I would like to warn you of this event so that you are aware of how many new students will be arriving this year. You may earn even more stares and questions."

She nodded. They were only a few days away from the students moving in, and she was already dreading the loud whispers about her appearance. She didn't care how many people didn't like her in Skyrim because she knew that she wasn't alone. Here, however, she was apparently the only high elf that they had ever seen. She couldn't help but feel as though she were always being examined.

Dumbledore continued to explain more of the Triwizard Tournament. Xylia shook her concerns from her head and forced herself to listen.

* * *

Xylia watched the Hogwarts Express pull up to the platform. Dumbledore explained the opening ceremony as a grand feast that involved sorting the students into their houses.

It began to rain. Xylia looked up, rather bothered by this addition. Plus, she assumed that the students would have a better time getting to the castle if not for the rain. "Lok Vah Koor!" she commanded of the sky. After a few moments, the rain clouds dissipated and the sun shined ever so slightly, as it was nearing dusk.

Hagrid watched her. As he explained to her, he was in charge of bringing the first years across the lake in boats. She didn't quite understand why they arrived separately, but she wasn't one to ask those kinds of questions. "Your magic is strange, Xylia," he commented.

Xylia gave him a small smile. "It's not magic," she explained, not unkindly. "It's simply an ability of a dragon."

"Well, it's incredible anyway, isn't it?" he asked, but Xylia soon came to learn that it was rhetorical.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she replied, because she didn't know how else she should.

Xylia turned towards the carriages that were meant for the older students. They were fairly large, and they were attached to strange, horse-like creatures with wings. They reminded her of Arvak. "Hagrid, what are those creatures?" she said without turning towards him.

Hagrid blinked for a moment. "Oh, the thestrals? Strange creatures they are. They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death."

Xylia nodded. "Yes, I have seen quite a lot of that. And the students?"

Hagrid shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "A few of them can see them, I'm sure. Most students have no idea that they're there."

The students then started stepping off the train. "First years!" Hagrid bellowed, ceasing their conversation. Xylia awkwardly looked about her. She was told that she could find a carriage and travel back with some of the older students, but she wasn't sure exactly how to assert herself. She definitely didn't spend any time the previous year making friends.

"Xylia?" someone drew her out of her thoughts. A bushy haired girl stood in front of her, looking somewhat perplexed. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, Hermione," she greeted shortly. "Dumbledore thought I might like to see how the students arrive for the year."

"Are you meant to ride in the carriages? You can share one with us," she said, gesturing back to Harry and Ron. Their hair looked longer than it was last year. She wondered when was the last time that they'd seen a pair of scissors. Or did they just use magic to cut their hair? Xylia wasn't sure.

"That's kind of you, I would appreciate it," she answered, following the group to one of the carriages. She glanced at the thestral, but decided not to bring it up.

Harry and Ron both seemed slightly weary of her, but she supposed that she gave them plenty of reason to. "What have you been doing this summer?" Hermione asked the elf.

Xylia reached inside her boot to remove her new wand. "I've been experimenting with magic using this. Dumbledore suggested that I attempt to learn some of your magic."

"Has it worked?" she asked, genuinely interested. Harry and Ron seemed to be preoccupied with watching the castle.

"Yes, although I've only learned simple spells. However, more interestingly, if I attempt to use my own magic with the wand, it acts as a conduit, and uses far less of my own Magika. Your magic is so simple that I don't even need to use Magika. I suspect that the wand is a buffer and produced the Magika for you."

Hermione tilted her head, clearly interested. "What is Magika?"

"It's magical energy. I have a few potions meant to restore it in the heat of battle, but usually it regenerates naturally. Different people have different amounts of Magika within them. As a high elf, I am far more equipped to do magic than Nords and the like."

"Would it be possible to learn some of your magic?"

Xylia was taken by surprise. She tilted her head towards the girl. "Did you want to?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm not sure if I could, but I would be willing to try."

Xylia leaned back into her seat. "I'm sure I could find some spell tomes for you. I would be interested in seeing the results."


	6. Chapter 6

Xylia had to admit that she had zoned out for the majority of the sorting. It only seemed to involve a talking hat and about a million little kids. She knew that most of them had stolen glances at her, but she was preoccupied with thinking about which tomes she should select. The only way that she was going to get them, obviously, would be in Apocrypha. She dreaded stepping foot into that place, but the idea of trying to teach someone her magic excited her.

She was brought out of her thoughts after the meal when Dumbledore began to announce the Triwizard Tournament. Before he could properly announce it, the door to the Great Hall slammed open. In the frame of the door stood a man in a long, black coat with a cane. His hair was scraggly, and he seemed to have a strange prosthetic eye. Xylia regretted dispersing the storm. It would have been far more dramatic had he entered during it.

The man then started towards the head table. He had a prosthetic leg, too, Xylia realized upon hearing the _clunk _every other step. Upon closer inspection, his face was heavily scarred. He came up to Dumbledore and shook his hand, although Xylia couldn't hear the mumbled conversation. Soon enough, the man sat next to Dumbledore and began eating. His prosthetic eye still wildly looked about the hall.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody," Dumbledore said brightly. The students seemed weary about him still, and Xylia wasn't quite sure what to think about it yet. She was vaguely aware that Lupin had resigned, but she forgot that he would be replaced.

Afterwards, Dumbledore then announced the Triwizard Tournament. The hall then broke into raucous voices. Xylia zoned out, thinking of her own problems. She'd heard the rules before, and she knew what the tournament involved. She inwardly sighed just thinking about how many eyes would be on her the whole time. The first years were still glancing up at her every once in a while. She wasn't introduced, she supposed, so they'd probably only hear rumors about her. Fantastic.

* * *

Xylia supposed that she might as well spend less time away from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was definitely interested in seeing what Moody would be teaching, but there was another class that she figured that she needed to examine.

Snape's lips curled at her, but he definitely was not smiling. Most of the other professors were happy to show her their subjects, but Snape, obviously, deemed her to be more of an inconvenience than anything.

"Have you ever even made a potion?" Snape asked her.

Xylia scratched the top of her head. "I've dabbled a little bit in it, just experimenting with things I've found in my journeys. I know a few health potions and some poisons, but it's much easier to just find those potions at the market."

"There isn't always a time when you can buy these potions…from markets," he replied, obviously insulted by the fact that Xylia had basically suggested that it was unnecessary for her to learn his trade.

"No, I suppose not, but what I don't have in potions, I can usually substitute for spells or shouts. Don't misunderstand; I am speaking of potions that exist in Tamriel. I'm certain that the potions that you know are much different than those," she said, hoping that she would lighten the blow.

"It seems as though your world is lacking when it comes to potions," he sneered.

Xylia nodded, thankful that her slight ass kissing seemed to turn out. "It seems that it may be that way."

* * *

The elf was less than pleased after observing Snape for the day. He was callous and rude, especially to students who didn't belong to his own house. She thought that the house thing would create a divide amongst the students, and it seemed as though the source of such a divide came from none other than the teachers.

Additionally, he seemed quite biased towards Xylia, too. This, she didn't care too much about. If only one man in a castle didn't like her, then she considered that to be a good day. The verbal abuse of children, however? She had to disagree.

As he was exiting the classroom, she snagged Harry by the arm. For a moment, the boy got defensive against her before he realized who she was. "Blimey," he mumbled to himself. "What's going on?"

"Does he always treat students in that manner?" she asked him in a hushed tone. Harry felt the change in her energy. Usually, she seemed very laid back, even on her very first day when she faced Mora. Now, it seemed as though she were stressed.

Harry tilted his head. "Yeah, I suppose. He's always been like that."

Xylia furrowed her brows. "Despicable," she spat before turning around. Obviously, with that kind of lax attitude, Xylia wasn't going to be able to do much to help.

* * *

When the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived, Xylia received as much attention as she suspected she would. Their entrances were grand and spectacular, sure, but she saw how many of the students shot her glances during it. It was just pure, unbridled curiosity. Xylia nearly wondered if she should just stand on display and let them view her close up.

It was the Goblet of Fire, of course, that really drew Xylia's attention. More importantly, it was the idea of an event in which she was not participating. She was used to participating in nearly everything in Skyrim, to the point in which it felt as though nothing would get done if she weren't there. Now, she was a mere spectator. She wasn't sure if she enjoyed it or not.

After the students got up and meandered about the cup, examining its flame, Xylia took her turn.

"What…are you?" a student asked her. She turned to who asked her, a boy from Durmstrang. The question in his voice didn't suit his confident stance. A quick look around her, and Xylia noticed a lot of girls watching him. He must have been somewhat famous.

Xylia gave a tight smile and extended her hand. "My name is Xylia. I'm a high elf."

The boy cautiously accepted the handshake. "Viktor Krum," he introduced himself. "Sorry," he apologized before escaping the awkward situation. Looking at him, Xylia could tell that he wasn't the absolute brightest, but he at least had the courage to ask her and not hide behind pillars, stealing whatever looks of her they could grab.

Xylia left the hall. Students would likely be there for a while, so she escaped back to her room.

* * *

She examined the tome closely. Just because Apocrypha contained a nearly completely library of all of the knowledge in Tamriel, that didn't mean that it was by any means organized. However, this seemed to be the final tome that she was after.

"Have you come to trade me knowledge for knowledge?" Mora taunted her from a shadowed crevice.

"This is simple knowledge, easily accessible. Cheap, if you will. The knowledge I can offer is unique," she explained before holding up a copy of her journal that she'd written in since her time at Hogwarts. "In exchange for this, I would like access to some spell tomes. I'm attempting to teach a girl to use these spells."

"It will suffice only if you return the tomes, and in addition, give to me copies of your notes upon your entire journey in this world."

It definitely was not a good bargain by any means, but it wasn't as though she were taking outrageously long notes. It was a small hurdle, she reasoned. "I accept."

* * *

Xylia cradled the tome within her arms. It was a conjuration spell to summon a familiar, and was meant to only last approximately one minute. It was one of the easiest spells that one could learn.

She wandered the halls before hearing voices. She had forgotten about the Goblet already, it seemed. Dumbledore stood beside the gargantuan cup, and in a frantic tone, called out, "Harry Potter?"

The students exchanged harsh whispers. Xylia slunk into the room, trying her hardest to not draw attention to herself.

Hermione pushed Harry out of his seat towards the center of the room. Xylia slipped into the empty seat. "What's going on?" she asked the both of them in a low voice.

"Harry's been chosen to compete in the tournament," Hermione explained.

"Looks like my own best friend has been keeping secrets," Ron said maliciously.

Xylia looked between Ron and Harry. "Are you blind?" she asked him. There was a few moments of silence between them in which Ron gifted Xylia with a nasty look. "Look as his posture. He's defensive, unsure. Most importantly, he's scared. He most definitely doesn't want to be in that position, and you think he was keeping this from you?"

Ron turned away from her, absolutely unwilling to listen to reason.

Ignoring the situation, Xylia handed off the tome to Hermione. "I realize that this isn't quite the time, but I managed to get my hands on this," she explained.

Hermione looked between the book and the situation at hand. "Uh-right. Thank you," she said, unsure of how she was supposed to react.

"You should be able to learn by yourself, but if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask," Xylia finished, lightly tapping the book before letting go of it.

"Alright, off to bed with you all," Dumbledore announced to them once Harry had left the room.

The students begrudgingly got up. What once sounded like a fun, exciting evening had soon turned somber and angry. "A fraud, he is. He's only fourteen," Xylia heard someone comment.

Xylia smiled at Hermione as she stood up. "Best be off then," she said before taking off once more.

* * *

She could feel it in her bones. The spine-tingling feeling of something within her, something feral and angry. It had consumed her since the first soul she'd absorbed into her body, changing her into something more and more ferocious. Her shoulders hunched just slightly and her fingers curled. She gritted her teeth.

"Are you alright, Xylia?" McGonagall asked as she placed a hand on her arm. Xylia gasped ever so slightly for air. Her food, nearly finished, was left abandoned. Even Harry had noticed the visceral reaction she was having. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed up to her. Ron didn't seem to be present.

"There are dragons nearby," she hissed to the older lady.

McGonagall pulled Xylia to her feet and pulled her out of the room. The older woman's touch was warm, and brought her back to reality. A few more deep breaths, and she felt far more calm. It had been a long time since she'd felt a dragon. "They're here for the Triwizard Tournament. Have you forgotten? No…no you were never told, I suppose. Are you alright?"

Xylia nodded. "I'm alright, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I suspect if we had known it would affect you, we would have told you," the woman explained. "But we are trying to keep it a secret from the students."

The elf waved her hand. "No, no. It's alright. I'm fine."

McGonagall let her go. "Good, good. Right then, I suspect it might do you well to get some rest, yes?"

Xylia agreed and parted ways with the older woman. However, once the woman wasn't watching her anymore, she slipped away and headed outside. There was a feeling inside of her, like a natural compass, that told her exactly where she needed to go. The instinct within her was bloodthirsty. She grabbed Auriel's Bow off her back and massaged her fingers on it. The ornate bow was sturdy, good for calming her nerves.

She wandered into the forest, using the veil of night to hide herself. The shadows of the trees ensnared her into their grasp, holding her in their webs. She sunk into them, becoming one with them.

Eventually, she came across what she desired. Four cages, each holding a separate dragon, were placed in the middle of the forest. The dragons, quite angry, bellowed fire towards their captors. A rage built up inside of Xylia, a byproduct of being so close to the beasts. She absorbed their emotion and felt it within herself. Their cages were far too small, their oppression too extreme.

She stepped towards them, bow in hand, unsure of who she should be aiming at. "Whoa, you can't be here," someone said as they blocked her path. She blinked her eyes, refocusing on what was in front of her.

"You must be Xylia. The…dragon born woman, yes?" another man asked her, this one with red hair. Xylia assumed he must be a Weasley.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," she said, turning around.

"Wait," he caught her arm. "Could you help us? They're riled up from travelling. Dumbledore said you can…speak a dragon language?"

Xylia glanced between the man and the dragons. "I'm sorry. I was born to kill dragons, not to tame them. I'm afraid I'd only make it worse."

The man let go. "Oh, alright then. Well, I'm Charlie Weasley. Let me know if you change your mind. They'll be here all night, at least until the First Task begins."

Xylia headed back up to the castle. She would need a long night's rest to properly prepare herself for this task.

* * *

Xylia fiddled in her seat, nestled amongst the other professors and officials. An arena was prepared specifically for this task, a mess of rocks that deeply reminded her of the mountains that littered Skyrim.

Eventually, a dragon was brought out and shackled to the rocks. McGonagall placed her hand on Xylia's, noticing her obvious discomfort. "Are you alright?"

The elf bit her lip. She was getting tired of people asking her that question. "I'm quite alright," she answered.

The dragon suddenly turned to stare up towards the professors. Xylia made eye contact with it, and suddenly felt a connection to it. The beast took a step towards her, but was soon distracted by the sound of a cannon shot. Out from a cropping of rocks came one of the champions. It looked like Fleur, from Beauxbatons. Soon enough, she managed to get the egg away from the dragon. Xylia didn't quite enjoy the idea of children going against dragons, but nothing about this school made sense to her.

The champions came out one by one, each fighting their respective dragon. Or, more so, evading it. She thought it would be much more time effective if the champions all used a single dragon, but she did suppose that it would be stressful for the dragon to face all four of them.

The last dragon, Harry's dragon, seemed to be the worst of the bunch. "It's a Hungarian Horntail," Hagrid explained to her upon seeing her expression. "Nasty dragon, that one."

This dragon, too, turned towards her. The professors around her uncomfortably shuffled in their seats. The other dragons were curious about her, but this one seemed absolutely furious. Just as the other dragons were distracted, as soon as Harry stepped out from the cropping, the dragon spewed fire at him.

"What an awful task for a child to complete," Xylia muttered. "Especially with a dragon so volatile."

Harry was hiding behind a few rocks, protecting him from the blast of flame. "Your wand, Harry!" Xylia could hear Hermione shout from one of the student stands. The poor boy didn't even want to compete. Xylia could only imagine the trauma.

A broom suddenly came down on the field, and Harry jumped on it to avoid yet another blast of fire. The other three dragons weren't anywhere near being so violent.

Harry flew directly towards them. In the dragon's attempt to follow him, the chain limiting the beast broke. A few gasps came from the crowd, especially as Harry zoomed through their stand. Once Harry flew over Xylia's head, her body forced her to her feet to intercept the dragon coming straight at her. "Joor Vah Frul!" she shouted at the dragon.

The dragon's flight came to a sudden halt, and the crowd went silent. With a mighty swoop of its wings, the dragon steadied itself before landing on the edge of the stands. With pure anger in its eyes, it brought its head towards Xylia. "Doh…vah…kiin…" it managed to say, although it seemed as though the dragon had never used its voice.

"Gol Hah Dov," she then commanded. The dragon went rigid before turning back to the field. In the confusion, Harry whipped around on his broom and snatched the egg. The dragon sneered at him, but was otherwise incapable of harming the boy under the effect of Xylia's shout.

Once Harry had the egg, the crowd erupted into confused applause. They were curious, definitely, about Xylia's ability. She realized then that this was the first time that the whole student body had seen her Voice. The odd student here and there had seen it, but she now felt embarrassed about it. Her cheeks flared red as she sunk back into her seat. Most of the other professors were standing in applause, but McGonagall sat beside her. Another woman came towards her, but she had a frantic, bizarre look in her eyes. Half moon glasses were perched on her nose, and a quill and piece of parchment floated besides her.

The woman extended her hand. "I'd be very interested in having an interview with you," she said with a sickly grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elf woman controls dragons at Hogwarts?" Harry read the front page of the Daily Prophet. He was happy that it wasn't about him, for once, but he suspected that it wasn't accurate at all.

"What is that?" Xylia asked, looking at the paper. She wasn't really supposed to be in the Gryffindor common area, but none of the other students seemed to mind. After being at the castle for about a year, they seemed to be a lot more used to her presence.

"The newspaper?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yes, what is this…newspaper?"

"You don't have any newspapers in Skyrim?" Hermione asked. "Certainly you're joking."

Xylia shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. Ron looked over at him, perhaps not sure if he was allowed to enjoy the moment, but soon enough let out a chuckle of his own. Hermione shot them both glares, but couldn't wipe the smiles on their faces. It was nice for Xylia to see that they'd ended their little squabble, even if it could have been easily avoided.

Hermione turned back to the elf. "It's a paper that people can purchase which talks about recent events."

Xylia furrowed her brows. "Is word of mouth not good enough?"

Hermione smiled. "It's so that what you hear is unbiased, and it highlights events you might have otherwise not heard about. Of course, this paper isn't very trustworthy."

Xylia cocked her head. "If it is untrustworthy, then what is the point of it?"

"I agree," Harry mumbled.

"Rita has exaggerated a lot about Harry so far," Hermione explained. "I'm sure she did the same for you," she finished, then handing off the paper into Xylia's hands.

As they had stated, the headline at the top of the paper read "Elf Woman Controls Dragons at Hogwarts" Underneath, there was a moving picture of her standing up and commanding the dragon. She had to admit, it was a flattering image at least.

"After losing her home and family," she started to read aloud "the elf Xylia has found herself a new home at Hogwarts. A formidable opponent, she was born to command dragons, which is why she was present during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. After losing her family to dragons, this is the one thing that she has left to do."

Xylia tilted her head as she looked at the kids. "I don't understand. This isn't true at all. My family is very much alive, and I was very clear that I was born to kill dragons."

"Yeah, but that's not what she thinks that people will want to hear," Ron said.

"She's been making up the same sad stories about me," Harry admitted.

Xylia set the paper back down on the table and shrugged. "I suppose it doesn't really matter what other people think. I serve not them."

The kids looked at her strangely due to her cryptic wording. "Who do you serve?" Hermione asked, although she already has an inkling of the daedric prince that he saw.

Xylia smiled at her. "I'm sure you would be much happier without having that information."

The trio nodded at her; Harry more than understood what she meant. Although he had explained exactly what he saw to his two friends last year, he was sure that they could never quite comprehend the fear of witnessing such a being.

The elf then stretched. "I will now be off to bed. I'm afraid that my sudden popularity amongst students has been quite draining."

She'd been there for almost a year, which was definitely cause for her to gain familiarity with the students. Very few, however, had seen her use any semblance of her power. Seeing her speak and command that dragon made her popular amongst the curious students.

"Good night," she said with a tired grin on her face before sauntering out of the common room.

* * *

It was just cold enough that she felt comfort from the small flame in her fingers. The silken gown she wore seemed foreign on her. Skyrim didn't know materials like that. She was used to heavy wools and cottons that kept her warm, or heavy leathers and metals for armor. Beyond that, she was further convinced that she should leave Dawnbreaker and Auriel's Bow in her room in a safe. Begrudgingly, she agreed.

It was then that McGonagall gave her the thin, silvery gown. The older woman even helped her dress herself. A deep blush tinted her cheeks when she realized how incapable she was. An older lady helping her seemed almost like an insult.

"I'm sorry," she'd told the woman.

"For what, dear?" she asked her, more concentrated on straightening the dress.

"My incompetence," she mumbled. "I've never a worn such a strange garment."

The older woman grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in her eyes. "Now, that's nothing to worry about. You're a stunning woman. Let's do something about this hair."

Xylia had never scrubbed her head so hard before. Old pieces of dirt turned the bath water a murky brown color. Afterwards, however, she'd never felt her hair so soft. She didn't even know that her hair was capable of being so soft, or that it was a much lighter color than it seemed. When she looked into the mirror, her skin boasted a more ivory complexion. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Certainly, her threatening nature had been dimmed.

McGonagall had arranged her hair with a braid circling her head, while the rest of her golden hair fell in soft waves down her back. Her sharp ears protruded over the braids.

She felt terrible as the wind blew through her hair, certainly loosing some of the appeal of the style. While she stood just outside of the castle, she managed to find a picturesque view of the lake below. The Durmstrang ship sat upon frozen waves. She wished that she could save the moment forever, like those strange moving pictures she saw in the newspaper.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice asked.

Xylia clasped her fingers shut, snuffing out the small flame. Dumbledore wrapped something around her shoulders. "Thank you," she said softly to the old wizard.

He placed his hand on her shoulder blade and led her back to the castle. "What business do you have out in the cold?" he asked, his voice warm and welcoming. He must have used his compelling nature to his advantage.

The corners of her lips barely moved upwards. "Just a beautiful view."

"Yes, Hogwarts is magnificent. I frequently find myself lost in the scenery," he added.

Once they stepped across the threshold, full heat enveloped her body. Her limbs relaxed. If she were in her regular armor, she would not have felt the cold in the same way. "I suggest you don't miss the rest of the dance," Dumbledore said to her in a low tone, taking back the shawl he'd placed on her outside.

Yes, now Xylia could see what his goal was. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. While most of the professors had been lax for the year, there were probably messages coming from parents about the strange elf in the newspaper. Harry warned her that something like that might happen.

The two of them walked into the Great Hall side by side. Dumbledore quickly left her, but she could feel the eyes on her. Most of the students were absorbed in the dance, but the professors would have been watching her. She found herself a seat on the edge of the room. Just like how Dumbledore had his agenda, she had one of her own. Across the room, she spotted him. Severus Snape. According to rumors floating around some of the students, that's who she needed to follow.

* * *

A full moon hung in the otherwise pitch black sky. Through the darkness, splotches of light proved that the universe was not barren. Those stars twinkled as Xylia observed them, although that was likely a trick of her eyes, just like the white color that they boasted. In reality, she knew that the stars were colored various shades of red and blue.

Hogwarts stood tall behind her. In it, she hoped, the students and professors would be soundly sleeping. Someone else must have been up, too, but she assumed that they wouldn't notice what she was up to.

In front of her stood one of the many empty patches of grass on the Hogwarts grounds. This particular spot caught her attention for two reasons. One, it was further away from the castle than many of the others. Two, it was decently flat.

Although she was sure that she would have noticed if someone had followed her, she looked about her to spot any misplaced students. When she felt comfortable, she cleared her throat. "Dur Neh Viir!" she shouted at the ground. Instantly, a ring of purple flame materialized before her. In the middle of it, a beast was born.

"This land…it is neither of the Cairn nor of Tamriel," Durnehviir commented upon his materialization.

"No. It is on a separate plane of existence," she explained to the dead dragon.

"And yet we are both here. I will not ask many questions, Dovahkiin. I only ask that you explain why you have summoned me."

"Simply out of curiosity. I was unsure if you were capable of being in this realm. If you wish to take to the skies, I only ask that you take care to not alert any being to your presence."

There was a silence as Durnehviir looked about him. "If you need me, you know you only need to call," he said before spreading his massive wings. With only one strong flap, the dragon shot into the air. Xylia's hair, still retaining some of the softness from the few days previous, blew back from her face. The first time that a dragon had taken to the air in front of her, she was blown onto her ass. Now, she knew the prepare for the massive gust of wind that came from the wings.

Heeding her request, Durnehviir silently flew overhead. Although she only said that it was an experiment, she was happy to see a familiar face. She'd been at Hogwarts for close to a year, and she was starting to feel homesick for Skyrim. She didn't think she'd ever feel that way about the land, but there she found herself pining for the cold weather and the bastards she called her friends. She thought of her husband and her children. While she wasn't always home often, certainly they would know that something was wrong by now.

She shook the thought from her head. First, she would need to find the wizard that Mora asked her to. While he was well aware of her predicament, he would likely start hounding her for information. Still, it was a beautiful sight to see the dragon soaring overhead, back home among the burning stars.

* * *

"Would a water breathing potion not have been easier?" she asked the cold-hearted professor as she looked down upon the freezing water. It must not have even been five minutes before she spoke to him.

He looked at her suspiciously. She'd had no previous interest in the man, besides for his inhumane treatment towards children. Now he must have started to see how strange she was acting. "Mmm," he mumbled, refraining from giving her a full answer.

"I suppose Harry's Gillyweed did give him a nice set of fins," she commented further. "Viktor's shark head approach is…strange, but acceptable. Perhaps it is Fleur and Cedric who are at a disadvantage."

"You've thought deeply about this," he said to her in a low drawl. Perhaps a threat. She pretended that she couldn't read him.

"I've nearly drowned more times than I'd like to count. The amount of times I could have been saved simply by having a water breathing potion is equal to that amount."

"I didn't think you were acclimated to potion-making."

"Well, I'm no fool. I know how to throw a few things together. Nothing terribly advanced, but I know enough."

"I hope you don't think that you can impress me with your meager potion-making abilities and interests."

Xylia smirked. Having him respond to her was a step in the right direction. "No, I simply thought I would get an expert opinion on the matter. I believe that a water breathing potion would be easy, but if you disagree, I'm happy to entertain that."

Snape's nostrils flared. "Just because it would be one of the better solutions doesn't mean these students have the intelligence to see that. A water breathing potion seems far too time consuming compared to any of the spells or plants that these students used."

Xylia laid off her interrogation. She needed to get closer to him, to see if he was really someone that was capable of giving her useful information. Thus far, she had reason to get close to the man.

Shortly after, the student's heads started to surface. With a large smile, she cheered on the students.

* * *

"Xylia!" someone shouted her name. The elf spun on her heels in the crowded hallway to spot one bushy haired girl running towards her. Although she was running, she didn't seem out of breath or anything.

She tilted her head slightly. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

The students around them gave them a wide gait. "Nothing, I just wanted to say I've got it. The familiar spell you gave me."

A look of confusion crossed Xylia's face before she remembered the tome she'd acquired for the girl. "Oh. Oh!"

Hermione stepped back, then held out her hand. In her palm was a familiar ball of purple energy. The girl seemed incredibly tense, concentrating hard on the magic in her hand. A few students stopped to watch in awe.

The girl then released the spell in front of her, summoning a ghostly looking wolf. All familiars took that form. "It doesn't last long, though," Hermione said.

Xylia shook her head, smiling at the familiar. "No, it's not meant to. I gave you a very simple version of the spell. Are you weak? Surely that took a lot of Magika out of you."

Hermione breathed out, and her shoulders dropped slightly. "Is that what that is?"

Xylia couldn't help the large grin on her face. "Well done! Perhaps you could try the spell through your wand, next time. It acts as a nice conduit for the magic, and it won't take it out of you. If you like using wandless magic, however, then you might want to work on stockpiling your Magika in your body."

"Like a muscle?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, exactly. You can train yourself and work up to harder spells."

Hermione beamed up at her. "Thank you! I'll keep working on it!"

* * *

Snape's muscles tensed as he closed the door to the storage room. Xylia had stood behind it, silently, waiting for the chance to confront the professor.

"Yes?" he sneered at her, already annoyed.

"I'd wanted to ask you something personal. Something, perhaps, that has to do with the tattoo on your arm?"

Ever so quickly, he shoved her into the closet. She stumbled, but took care not to disturb any of the glass bottles lining the shelf. "What do you know about it?" he seethed at her, hissing between his teeth.

"I know you've worked for the one I'm looking for. The one that you are afraid to call by name."

"What do you know of it?"

"I want information. My mission in this world is not, as many might think, to work with children. You know this."

There was a heavy silence as they stared at one another. Her fingers itched to grab Dawnbreaker, but she didn't want to cause an altercation, either. "You listened to the students, made them feel comfortable with you. When you were questioned, you threatened them with violence."

Xylia's face was level. "Do you feel threatened by me, Snape?"

"No, I don't."

"You should."

Another silence. Perhaps that flicker behind his eyes was rage. Maybe it was fear.

"Where can I find him?"

"Does your prince not have all of your answers? Disturb me no more. I will not be bullied by the likes of you. Not here."

He opened the door to the closet, then gestured for her to leave. She clenched her fists, then obliged by his command.

She looked back, then made eye contact with him again. His nostrils flared as he locked the door, still maintaining eye contact, then walked away.

Alone in the hallway, she sighed. However, looking up, she saw Professor Moody at the other end of the hall, looking at her. When she saw him, he turned and walked away, too. At the very least, she had her next lead.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe at the atronach she conjured. While mundane compared to a few of the things that Xylia could summon, she was nonetheless impressed by the rate in which she had learned some of the more complicated spells.

"You aren't wearing yourself out, are you?" Xylia asked her once the flame atronach crumbled to ash, then disappeared completely.

Hermione took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I don't know. It's definitely a lot to keep up with."

"You need to stockpile, but you can't be using it so often that you're tiring yourself out. I don't know what might happen to you; you aren't from the same realm as me, anyway. This might have negative effects."

Hermione nodded. They were in the Gryffindor common room, one of their favorite places to meet. The moon shone brightly through the window. Wherever he was, Xylia hoped that Lupin was doing alright.

Xylia was more casual that night. She left Dawnbreaker and Auriel's Bow in her quarters but brought a small dagger with her. She was never completely defenseless, but she felt bare without any form of physical weaponry on her person.

She placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, then forced her down onto the couch. The girl was unable to combat her. Without complaint, she sunk into the couch. "The tournament ends tomorrow, yes? You should get some rest. You'll need to be there for Harry, won't you?"

Hermione smiled up at her. It hurt her then, suddenly, that the girl trusted her so much. While she had no intention of hurting the girl, she hated that she had put up a façade. Would any of them trust her if they knew who she really was?

"I'm off, then. Have a good night, Hermione."

"Good night," she said, then yawned.

As eloquently as she could, she exited the common room. The hallways were dark and vast. The portraits on the wall, who were usually interacting with passersby, were in their own slumber.

Xylia herself yawned. This school year was almost over. That meant that Xylia had been in the castle for over a year, and yet she had gotten nowhere. Her attempt to get information from Snape was a failure, and she had the feeling that Dumbledore wasn't going to be much help, either.

As she went to take a step, everything went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

When feeling returned once again to her body, Xylia attempted to move. She was lying outside on what felt like grass. Their natural blades caressed her body, but also irritated her skin. Her hands were bound tightly, her fingers laced together. Something was wrapped around her mouth. Whoever had done this knew that without either her hands or voice, she was helpless.

"Crucio," a voice said before she felt blinding pain in her body. Her screams were muffled by whatever they'd wrapped around her face. With her mouth agape, the fabric fell between her teeth. She took the chance to bite down on it.

"That is unnecessary, Wormtail. She is our guest," a hoarse voice said. Who said that? An old man?

"Yes, my lord."

The pain ceased. Xylia's breathing had turned into gasps. Roughly, she was turned to face her assailant. He'd flipped her over with his foot, apparently. He seemed vaguely familiar. With a face like that, she was honestly surprised that a name wasn't coming to mind. Buck teeth protruded out from his lips, and his hair was disheveled. He looked, at least to Xylia, like a rat. In his arms, it looked as though he were carrying a baby. She looked elsewhere, to see where the other one must have been.

The man in front of her waved his wand with his free hand. Her body was lifted from the ground, although uncomfortably, to be level with him. Her toes reached to the ground, but never touched. From this angle, she could see that he was not, in fact, holding a baby. It was a strange creature. Finally, she was able to place the source of the second voice.

"You have been searching for me," it said.

Xylia scowled. With her mouth bound, she was unable to properly answer.

"Wormtail, let her speak."

"But, my lord-"

"Do as I say!"

"Yes, lord."

To Xylia, it looked as though it were Wormtail that was in the position to give orders. Without him, it didn't look as though the creature could even move. It was probably in its best interest to listen to Wormtail, given the nature of her Voice. He must have believed that he could defend himself against her. Lucky for him, she had no current intention of fighting. Her gag fell to the ground beneath her. She gasped for air, meanwhile looking about her. They looked to be in a graveyard. The sun was just rising. Or, perhaps, setting. There was a lack of dew upon the grass. She must have been unconscious for the entire day.

She gulped, preparing her voice. "If you are the one they refuse to name, then it is you who I seek."

He laughed. "I know who you are. Xylia. Elf. Dragon tamer. What business do you have in finding me?"

She couldn't help but feel the malicious tone in his voice, especially the stress upon each of her public titles. Xylia furrowed her brows. She'd spent over a year attempting to find this thing, only to see him in this pathetic form, rejecting even the idea of her. She thought about dealing a fatal blow with her voice, then decided against it. She was there for Sithis, and she didn't want to incur his wrath, either.

"Do you remember not when you performed the Black Sacrament?" she nearly spat.

Silence.

"Set her free, Wormtail," he finally said.

"She is dangerous, my lord," he tried interjecting once more.

"Do it!"

She fell to the ground, and so did the bindings on her hands. She stretched her fingers and rolled her neck.

"I performed the Black Sacrament nearly two years ago. You are dreadfully late."

Xylia scowled. "Not even Sithis was aware of your location. You summoned a daedric prince in a realm without worshippers. You must understand that you are asking much from one who could smite you. You are lucky that it was acted upon at all," she said.

He breathed slowly. She had the upper ground in this situation. As long as he knew who she was acting for, he wasn't likely to attack her. "Very well."

"Now. I am the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. I have been sent here on behalf of Sithis and Hermaeus Mora. What do you request upon your Sacrament?"

"The boy, Harry Potter. He must die."

Xylia's breath caught in her throat. It shouldn't have. She knew for a long time that this was going to be what he requested of her. In all honesty, she should have prepared for it. She shouldn't have made them trust her. She shouldn't have gotten close to them. She shouldn't have cared about them.

Without emotion, she nodded. "I will deliver this message to the Night Mother."

"Restrain her, Wormtail," he said.

"Wha-" she went to say, but was suddenly cut off. The fabric tied itself back around her, and her hands and feet were both bound. She fell to the ground. The hard dirt caused her to wince.

"For now, you shall serve as a great distraction. If tonight is as planned, then I will not be in need of your services."

The blood drained from her face. If he killed her, there was little chance that either Mora or Sithis would even know. There would be no punishment for him. While she once believed that she had the upper hand, she then saw that she was at the mercy of him.

They turned to go, leaving her alone on the ground.

* * *

Hermione pursed her lips as she looked up at the head table. The professors seemed casual, but the absence of Xylia throughout the day was starting to concern her. "Harry, have you seen Xylia?"

Harry furrowed his brows. With the tournament coming to an end, he likely had other things on his mind. "I don't think so, Hermione. You haven't?"

"Didn't she say she was going to see you today?" Ron asked between mouthfuls. "Blimey, what if something's happened to her?"

Hermione nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. Look at Hagrid. He keeps looking at where she usually sits. Something's wrong."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Harry asked. He was starting to get a little annoyed. While he did worry about her, he had other things to worry about that day.

Hermione sighed. "Maybe she's just busy with the tournament. Hopefully we'll see her."

None of them believed that, though. Still, they kept eating.

* * *

Xylia rolled over to the best of her ability. She was laying under a massive grave, adorned with a statue of a hooded, winged figure. It held a scythe in its skeletal hands. While it was the most ornate grave in the entire cemetery, there was a lack of care towards the keeping of it. The grass was mowed and the weeds pulled, but there wasn't much past that.

She was about to give up hope when she heard a strange noise. A sudden pop in the air. After, it was the sound of bodies on the ground. "Ugh," someone complained.

Xylia's eyes searched furiously for the source. It must have been Harry. Would she be punished if she tried to save him? She was told that he intended for her to kill him, but the Night Mother never specifically approved of it.

Movement. Her head rotated towards the noise. "It was a portkey," someone said, but it wasn't Harry. Cedric?

No, this was worse. It was both of them. "Xylia!" Harry exclaimed upon seeing her.

Her eyes were wild. What should she do? If she were going to kill him anyway, would it be unwise to try and warn him? If he did die, however, then her life was on the line. It was Harry's life that that protecting hers. The Dark Brotherhood usually praised self-preservation. She would try to help him, she decided.

He looked about, reading the name on the gravestone, even. "We need to leave. Get to the Portkey," he said to Cedric.

"Pardon?" Cedric asked. He seemed confused. Xylia couldn't say that she was acquainted with him. Since he was basically Harry's enemy for the tournament, he never attempted to get close to her. Harry must have spent too much time with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. "Kill the spare," her possible employer said in his raspy voice.

She had to make another decision. If his goal was to kill Harry, then the spare must have been Cedric. With all her might, she swung her legs around. She managed to hit him in the knees, causing him to crumple just as a glob of green energy passed through the space he occupied not moments ago.

"Quickly! Go!" Harry urged, but made no motion to go himself.

There was a quick moment between them, and Xylia could only guess the unspoken conversation. Harry would stay, because she was there. Cedric would get help.

The older boy crawled away, and shortly after she heard another pop.

"Crucio!" Wormtail yelled again, sending her once more into a blinding pain. She supposed that this was her punishment for letting the other boy live.

"Enough," the creature said, although this time without force. He probably agreed with Wormtail's punishment.

They came quickly towards Harry, and in a panic, the boy backed himself into the statue. The scythe came down, trapping him there. Xylia struggled through the entire thing. A visceral event in which blood was shed and limbs were chopped off. Eventually, the creature was thrown into the cauldron. Xylia thought it seemed a bit egregious, although perhaps 'cheesy' was a better word for it.

From that, there was what seemed like…a man. Beyond that, however, he still seemed snake-like. Uncanny valley, however. An Argonian would certainly think that it were appropriation.

"My Lord, the boy has probably sent for help."

Xylia hated viewing the man. It was disgusting. Her eyes averted him, although his constant motion begged for her attention.

She shut down. There wasn't much she could do, not with both of them trapped. After all of the dungeons, all the dragons, this would be what killed her.

Thump. Harry was on the ground.

Quick.

As he ran for cover, the man looked amused. She rolled again, in the opposite direction. If their attention was on Harry, then she could get herself out. Safe, behind a grave, she hooped her arms around her legs. In front of her, she was able to pull the rag from her mouth.

Quietly, she breathed. "Zul Mey Gut!" she threw her voice to where she knew that neither she nor Harry would be found. Wormtail's attention turned towards that. She figured the other one would be too preoccupied to care.

While he was looking, she summoned another shout. "Mul Qah Diiv!" she shouted again, this time covering herself in glowing energy. The force of it allowed her to tear the bindings around her hands and legs.

Wormtail now knew where she was, as she was a glowing beacon. Even the other had turned her way. She had moments to act. As exhausted as she was, she had to force a third shout.

"Feim Zii Gron!" As the shout took effect, it was then that a burst of green energy came her way.

"Avada Kedavra!" came from the man's mouth. The killing curse. She knew of it. Harry Potter, thus far, was the only one known to survive it. That night, she could consider herself part of that exclusive list. As the burst of energy hit her, nothing happened. She smirked at him.

Calmly, she walked over to where she'd seen her bag. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best escape plan she had. She couldn't protect both herself and Harry like this. And, while she was immune to their spells and attacks, she was just as powerless against them. If they went for Harry, she could do nothing. For now, she would just have to act as a shield.

She snatched the bag, and just as quickly, grabbed the Black Book from the folds of leather. She walked behind a grave, which she knew Harry was behind.

He looked up at her, a wild fear in his eyes, then to the book. He must have recognized it from the previous year, when he'd been studying with Lupin.

"It's the only way I know," she said, somewhat as an apology, as she looped her arms around him. She pried the book open and let the black tentacles envelope them both.


End file.
